Controllers for alternating electric currents in the 5,000 voltage range and the several hundred ampere range have in the past had parts mounted so as to be inconvenient to remove from an enclosure containing the controller. For example, if it is desired to change the contactor from an air break contactor to a vacuum break contactor in controllers of the past it is necessary to substantially rebuild the controller.
In controllers in the past, the operating coil and the control components of the contactor have been mounted in such a way that to remove the operating coil or the control components it has been necessary to remove the contactor from the enclosure in which it is mounted. Also, in contactors in the past it has been necessary to remove a vacuum break contactor from an enclosure in order to replace the operating coil. Also, the replacement of the operating coil has in contactors of the past caused a disruption of the adjustment of the actuating arms for the vacuum bottles. Disturbance of this adjustment necessitates a readjustment of all of the operating arms of the contactor whenever an operating coil must be replaced.